


Special Someone

by GunATPsdimple



Category: Babii, Ourskyy, offgun, รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunATPsdimple/pseuds/GunATPsdimple
Summary: Pick begins to get irritated by his colleagues assuming the person he’s with is a woman.... so he decides to introduce Rome
Relationships: Jay - Relationship, Neung - Relationship, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Pick/Rome (Senior Secret Love)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Special Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s all agree that Pick and Rome are super sweet, but their story has so many unanswered questions. I wish they would’ve gotten more screen time to further give us our needed information, but thankfully that’s what our writing is here for.... (thanks to my sweet Jahnvi because the patience and willingness to read my random writes are a life savor 😂)

Wonder how she looks. I bet she isn’t as good looking as he says. She this, she that. It was starting to bother Pick that his co-workers kept assuming things about his partner. He usually brushed the comments off knowing they were harmless, but as time passed it was starting to rattle him. Unlike his college years, this older Pick wasn’t one to be bothered by such things. 

“Are you two done?” His colleagues were busy poking fun at him about the upcoming banquet for veterinarians in the area. It was a fancy networking event held yearly and their clinic had finally made the guest list. Instead of focusing on meeting some accomplished people in their field, Neung and Jay continued to bug him about who he’d bring. 

“Oh look he speaks.” Jay said sarcastically smiling at Neung. “What about you? Bringing that girl you’ve been seeing?” 

Neung nodded stuffing his hands in his pocket grinning ear to ear. “If she wants to go then yes. And you? Got a date?” Jay huffed leaning against the door frame. “That’s a no.” 

“Not a revelation.” Pick said with a smirk. 

“Can’t wait to see the girl you’ve been ditching us for big mouth.” 

There it goes again. 

“Both of you can enjoy my office, I’m going home.” Pick gathered his belongings as Jay and Neung taunted him the entire way out. He just didn’t have the energy or patience to deal with them any longer. All he wanted to do was go home to his sweet Rome. 

Rome. His determined, fearless, understanding,reasonable, kind and loving better half was on his mind the entire drive back to their place after picking him up from work. It astonished him how they’d stood together all this time. The road of their relationship from beginning to now had been a bunch of trail and tribulations one hundred percent of the time stemming from Pick. Too many times he had been an undeserving asshole to the sweet guy who somehow fell for him, but he devoted himself to making up for it. So why did he refrain from telling his co workers about his partner? He damn sure wasn’t ashamed, but it made him feel guilty. 

Arriving home they did their usual routine undressed before Rome sneakily suggesting they should shower together to save water, which led to them wasting twice as much water before getting all comfy in their pj’s. Then Rome began cooking while Pick assisted stealing food here and there until Rome kicked him out to set the table. Coming home to enjoy this made all his days of hard work bearable. As they sat at the table eating in a comfortable silence,Pick couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to his thoughts earlier. 

Would Rome be mad that he still hand told his colleagues about him? Would he feel like a dirty secret? Pick was sure Rome had told the people at his job about him or did he? Rome placed down his fork calling out to his zoned out boyfriend. “P’Pick!” 

Rome smiled gently at his flustered expression knowing he was going to apologize. “Sorry Rome I was listening I swear.” 

I knew it.

“P’Pick I didn’t say anything.” His face morphed from worry to relief which made Rome smile. “Now tell me what’s wrong. I know that look on your face when I see it. Just let it out I don’t like it when you overthink.” 

“Well I-I.” He stuttered pausing to gather his thoughts. How would he explain this without offending him? Pick took in a deep breath working up his courage as he released it. “I haven’t told the people at my job about you and they keep assuming I’m with a woman.” Rome’s face remained expressionless so Pick began rambling. “ I just want to say that I love you more than anything in my life and I know in the beginning I struggled coming to terms with that, but that’s in the past.” Rome nodded slightly confused to where this was coming from.

“P’Pi-“

“And suddenly I realized I never just spit out the fact that my partner isn’t a woman or at least that your name was Rome. I just let them babble on and on and on sitting there annoyed to no end. Are you mad at me?” 

Rome sat back in his seat with an amused grin. Dammit he loved him so much. “Mad why?”

“For not telling them about you...” Pick replied trailing off as he gave Rome a once over. 

“Does it have to be an announcement?”

“No.”

“Okay and are you ashamed of us?”

“Fuck no.”

Rome giggled. “Okay then nothing to be mad about.” Rome was always understanding. Too damn understanding. “You are a private person P’Pick. Dating me or if you were with someone else, there isn’t a high chance you would tell them about that person.”

“Rome?” 

“Hmm?”

“Come with me to a convention I have to attend for work.”

“Really?”

“Yes it will be a bunch of vets and boring, but I want you to be my date. I’m looking forward to showing Jay how much prettier my baby is than her.”

Rome blushed feeling butterflies swarm his stomach. Pick wasn’t always affectionate with words so in the little moments he was it stirred up his emotions more than it should. “Id be honored to show off my beauty.” Pick let out a laugh rolling his eyes. “And to be your date.” 

“Good.” Pick leaned over the table lips puckered for a kiss making Rome beam. Leaning forward he connected their lips in a chaste kiss before sitting back down causing Pick to whine. “Hey I wasn’t done.” 

Rome shrugged pointing to their dishes. “Clean up first.” Standing up he pointed to himself. “Desert after.” He winked as he sauntered off to their bedroom. Pick quickly snatched up their plates bringing them to the sink to clean so he could get his dessert.  
——————————————————————

Pick rushed to finish his paperwork so he could head home to freshen up for the convention being held in a few hours. Rome had gotten the day off so he could get all dressed for the event and it made him even more excited. Finally finished, he clicked save rejoicing as he grabbed his belongings to head out the clinic. Before he could get in to his car he was spotted by the two most annoying people ever. “Ah ah ah your off so fast you better come to the event later.”

Pick just stared blankly at Jay while Neung nudged her. “Ignore Jay she just wants to see you actually bring a date. Speaking of which, I must go to get handsome for my own date. “I’ll see you two in a bit.” Neung went to his own car, but Jay stood rooted in her spot. 

“Seriously Pick I can’t picture the girl unfortunate enough to end up with you.” 

Pick huffed opening his car door. “Well after today you won’t have to. Now move from my car before I run you over.” Jay scoffed flipping Pick off as he drove away not giving a damn. 

“Can’t wait to meet the poor girl.” 

Pick sped home cursing and honking cars as they slowed him down from reaching his destination. He wasn’t in a rush until Rome sent him a text asking how he looked. That damn guy was evil deep down no matter how angelic he looked on the outside, he knew he looked mouthed watering all dressed up. Doing simple math he knew if he was able to make it home in thirty minutes instead of the usual hour, he’d be able to satisfy his needs before getting ready to leave back out. Of course time wasn’t on his side so when he reached home he had to settle with a deep kiss and some groping. It was better than nothing. 

In the car ride to the venue Pick felt his nerves start to go in to overdrive. Rome was very dear to his heart and he didn’t want anything to make him feel uncomfortable tonight. As if Rome could read his mind he reached his hand out massaging the tension out of his neck telling him to relax. Pick sent him a small smile reminding himself not to overthink. Tonight would be great. 

“P’Pick are we going to just stand out here or do you plan on heading inside?” Pick lowered his gaze to meet Rome’s seeing that he wasn’t phased by what was to come and felt silly for worrying so much. Rome reached up softly cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks in his palms. “I’m here because you wanted me here. I’m looking forward to hear you talk about the thing you love to do most in the world, everything else is background noise.” 

“Second thing.” 

“What?” 

“Your the number one thing I love most and love to do the in the world.” Rome laughed hitting his chest lightly after his remark. 

“Such a pervert.” 

“Your pervert.” 

“Absolutely. Now can shall we go inside?” 

“Let’s go.” Pick reached his hand down to claps their hands together just because he wanted people to know who he belonged to upon entry. Rome was a catch and he didn’t trust anyone around them. As they entered the venue Pick noticed some familiar faces that were well known in the veterinarian world. It was rewarding to be in the same space as such accomplished people. Rome noticed the look of amazement on his face and chuckled grabbing his attention. “What’s so funny?”

“You look so impressed by some of these people.”

“It’s because I am, I aspire to be as accomplished as they are.” 

“The way you look at them is exactly how I look at you.” Pick turned his attention back to Rome. “You are going to be way more accomplished than any of them are.” 

Pick raised an eyebrow at him. “And how do you know?”

“Because I know Pick and I know what he’s capable of. That and the fact that you really have a soft spot for animals. You genuinely care.”

Did I mention Rome is perfect? Well he is. 

Pick leaned down to give him a quick kiss basking in the twinkle in Rome’s eyes after he did. He knew he was always thrown off by his displays of affection, but he enjoyed the reaction from him every time.Someone cleared their throat behind the two causing Pick to turn only for his smile to drop let down by who it was. “Shouldn’t you be talking to other people here instead of stalking me?” 

“After you introduce me to your date.” Neung said with a mischievous grin. Pick pointed between Jay and Neung trying to figure out where their dates where. 

“So you two...?” Jay grunted folding her arms. 

“Look his date bailed last minute we met up at the parking lot that’s all.” 

“She had an emergency and Jay is what I settled for.” 

“Yeah whatever now can you please move over so we can see the unlucky lady behind you.” Rome stifled his laugh hearing that statement. Pick towered over him and the way he was standing you couldn’t really see him at the moment. 

“Unfortunately I will since it would be rude not to introduce my date.” It was shameful how excited the two adults looked. You would’ve thought they were winning some grand prize by how their faces lit up. “Jay, Neung meet Rome, my boyfriend.” 

Neung’s jaw dropped while Jay eyes looked ready to pop from her skull. Pick smirked triumphantly because it served them right for assuming things. Rome steeped from behind Pick coming completely in to view. “P’Neung, P’Jay nice to meet you, I’m Rome. Pick’s boyfriend since college.” Rome emphasized the since college part which made Neung and Jay fix their faces. Pick snorted draping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Yes he’s been my special someone since college, wouldn’t be able to live through the torture of working with you two if he wasn’t with me. Oh and told you my baby is much better looking than you Jay.” 

“P’Pick!” Rome whined blushing, but nodding in agreement. “I am really pretty no offense.” 

“Handsome too so there’s no competition. You two gonna say something or just stand there looking stupid?”

Jay stuttered thrusting her hand out towards the boy before her. He honestly was fucking good looking. Plump lips, glowing skin, pearly white teeth and fucking dimples perfectly placed in both cheeks. Even his damn clothes were perfect. She stomped as he shook her hand. “Dammit Pick he does look better than me.” 

Neung let out a hearty laugh before covering his mouth to lower his tone. “Sorry, nice to meet you too Rome. Wow. So she’s a he.” 

Leave it to Neung to be the jackass. 

Pick spoke up with his chest puffed up confidently. “Yes she is a he obviously. Problem?” 

“What? Fuck no Pick, I just wish you would’ve told us sooner! You two look good together.” 

Rome laughed thanking Neung. “See you were worried for nothing.” 

Jay snickered looking at Pick. “So you were worried?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself, I just didn’t want to share my special someone with just anyone. I take my relationship very serious.” 

“We know.” Jay and Neung said simultaneously. Pick was thankful for the people he worked with. Not everyday you have people supporting a relationship between two guys, but clearly it wasn’t an issue here. Rome occupied himself talking amongst the two while he made his rounds making connections around the room. He was going to make sure to show a little gratitude for being so welcoming to his Rome.

**Author's Note:**

> Yessss sweet bliss. Rome is one of the many few confident gays in BL world and Pick is absolutely head over heels for him .. WE BEEN KNEW! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
